ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Double Trouble
"Double Trouble" is the eleventh episode of the seventh season of The Powerpuff Girls, as well as the revival, and is the 147th episode of the entire series overall. The episode is scheduled for May 19, 2019 on Cartoon Network. In the episode, the Powerpuff Girls make friends with three ordinary girls who look almost identical to them, and attempt to defeat Mojo Jojo by tricking him into thinking that he's seeing Powerpuffs everywhere. Plot Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are outside the house, playing football. Buttercup tries to guard the goal as her sisters move the ball along, but Blossom kicks the ball to Buttercup's left and Buttercup almost blocks it, resulting in another goal. While the girls are laughing from their fun, three ordinary girls who look quite identical to them walk past by on the sidewalk and greet them. The Powerpuffs greet them back, and are about to commence another football game when they suddenly become astonished at what they just saw. The similar-looking girls also become surprised, and the six walk to each other, mirroring every movement they do. Bubbles does a Russian squat dance and finishes off by doing a headstand, and her lookalike mimics her throughout. Buttercup does a dance similar to Mario's Sweep Kick and her lookalike does that too. Finally, Blossom does a cartwheel with a starting pose similar to that of the Acrobattack; her lookalike is also able to mirror that. The Powerpuffs then stop and introduce themselves to their lookalikes. Buttercup, however, interjects saying that they're greeting what appears to be dopplegangers of themselves, and questions the three lookalikes if they are going to frame them and throw them into jail. The Blossom doppelganger answers negatively, stating that she and her sisters refuse to do such a thing, and introduces herself saying that her name is Bridget. The Bubbles lookalike then introduces herself as Bonnie, and the Buttercup lookalike introduces herself as Betty. After further inspection, the Powerpuffs soon realize that they have some differences. The Powerpuffs then eventually decide to invite their doppelgangers over to their house to have some fun. Eventually, while they are playing tiddlywinks, Professor Utonium comes in, asking his daughters something, but then, much to his horror and surprise, sees the lookalikes that they invited over, and faints. The Professor then wakes up on the couch and sees his daughters floating right in front of him. Blossom greets him, and he then laughs, saying that for a minute there, he thought he saw two of them. Just then, he hears Bridget saying "Hi!" and questions who said that. Blossom answers for him by pointing to Bridget, Bonnie and Betty. The Professor is surprised again at seeing doubles of his daughters, but Bubbles tells him to look closer. He then inspects the three doppelgangers and soon notices Bridget has red hair and a magenta dress and eyes, Bonnie has goldenrod hair and a lavender dress and eyes, and Betty has two triangular gaps in her hair instead of one and a lime dress and eyes. To avoid further confusion, Bridget, Bonnie and Betty introduce their names to the Professor. Relieved that they are not perfect clones of the girls, Professor Utonium allows them to carry on with hanging out with the Powerpuffs. Soon however, the hotline rings, and when Blossom answers it, the Mayor is alarming her about Mojo Jojo manning a giant mech in his likeness, attacking Townsville. The girls then fly off and leave their new almost-identical friends behind. As usual, they manage to defeat Mojo and save the day. The next day, Mojo Jojo works on a giant ray gun that will put anyone it blasts into an obedience trance, claiming that this plan will be "fool-proof". While playing with Bridget, Bonnie and Betty, Blossom gets another call from the Mayor, who warns her about the hypnosis ray Mojo is about to use. The girls then take off and convince the townspeople to pretend to be hypnotized so that Mojo Jojo will be fooled. Believing that he has done it, Mojo is about to celebrate until the girls beat him up. The ray gun in reality was secretly plugged out by the girls. A day later, Blossom gets an idea so as to have a little fun with their enemy, so she and her sisters whisper something to their doppelgangers. Meanwhile, Mojo Jojo spies on Bridget, Bonnie and Betty through his periscope, and, mistaking them for the Powerpuff Girls, believes that they're off duty. He then gets a blueprint showing his latest plan; an army of monkey-like robots. He then double-checks on the Powerpuffs' doubles through his periscope, still believing them to be his enemies. But just as he turns back, the Powerpuffs are in front of him! The three are about to beat him up when he dodges and runs downstairs. Exhausted, Mojo tries to read a magazine, but when he lowers it, the Powerpuffs are there again. Screaming, he runs out of his volcano and jumps into a manhole. The monkey thinks he is safe, but he is proven wrong when he sees the eyes of his enemies in the dark. He escapes the sewers and runs into the forest, ending up on Fuzzy Lumpkin's shack, but the Powerpuffs appear there too! They then fly away as Fuzzy Lumpkins goes outside, catching Mojo on his property and telling him to get off, causing Mojo to run away. The monkey then runs into the grocery store, but again he spots the Powerpuffs, hiding among the watermelons. He then takes refuge in the junkyard, but he spots the three girls sticking out of car cubes, who greet him smugly. Desperate to escape them, he hitches a ride on a bus, but much to his horror, the Powerpuffs are there as well, sitting in the seat behind him. He jumps off the bus and runs into a mall; the girls are there too! Trying one last effort to evade the girls, the monkey runs into an apartment building and enters an empty room, closing the curtains and locking the door. Thinking he has lost them for sure, Mojo exhaustingly sits on the couch to watch TV. A certain pair of fingerless hands then reach into view, handing Mojo some tea. Mojo grabs the tea and thanks the maid who handed him the tea... only to do an astonished double take. The housemaid turns out to be none other than Blossom, dressed like a housemaid. Adding to the horror, he also sees Bubbles and Buttercup, also donning housemaid garb. Mojo eventually imagines the heads of the Powerpuffs swirling around him, who are saying certain things, and then he screams at the top of his lungs as we cut outside the apartment building. One day later, the Powerpuff Girls, accompanied by Bridget, Bonnie and Betty, watch Mojo Jojo on the news, who has now completely lost his mind and is tied up in a straight-jacket, being sent to the Townsville Psychiatric Hospital. Blossom then congratulates herself and her sisters on their work, saying that Mojo won't be bothering them for a few months. Bridget then looks at the clock and says that she and her sisters have to go now, and that they will promise to visit again soon. The Powerpuff Girls then bid their lookalikes farewell as they leave the house, presumably to return to their parents. "So once again, the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls! And Bridget, Bonnie and Betty!" Notes * When Buttercup questions Bridget, Bonnie and Betty being imposters that could throw them into prison, she's making a reference to the 1998 Powerpuff Girls ''episode ''"Powerpuff Bluff", where in that episode the girls are thrown into prison after being framed by three criminals who are impersonating them. * In one scene, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are sticking their heads out of car cubes when Mojo Jojo hides in the junkyard. This is a reference to how Blossom and Bubbles were trapped in car cubes in the 1998 Powerpuff Girls ''episode ''"Buttercrush". * The plot of this episode is similar to the Oggy and the Cockroaches ''episode ''"Oggy's Double". Similarities are: ** The protagonist(s) (Oggy/Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) meet someone who look(s) almost identical to them (Oggy's clone/Bridget, Bonnie and Betty). ** A relative of the protagonist(s) (Jack/Professor Utonium) sees the lookalike(s) (Oggy's clone/Bridget, Bonnie and Betty) and passes out from surprise. ** The protagonist(s) (Oggy/Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) team up with their lookalike(s) (Oggy's clone/Bridget, Bonnie and Betty) and play a trick on the antagonist(s) (Dee Dee, Marky and Joey/Mojo Jojo). * Blossom's doppelganger, Bridget, is voiced by Kaley Cuoco, who also portrayed Penny from The Big Bang Theory ''and Brandy Harrington from ''Brandy and Mr. Whiskers. Category:The Powerpuff Girls (classic) Category:Episodes Category:Clones Category:Aldrine25's Ideas